Se Busca
by Blind Goddess
Summary: 3 chicos universitarios tienen con un sueño en común, En medio de todas sus complicaciones,preferencias y antiguas experiencias, conocerán a 3 hombres, con sus propios problemas y situaciones, ¿qué es lo que realmente buscan?
1. Tres días

CAPITULO I

**Tres días**

-¿lo has terminado Shuichi?- preguntaba algo ansioso un pelirrojo, de orbes grisáceas, muy atractivo no estaría de más mencionar, y con un cuerpo privilegiado.

-¿eh…?- esto fue pronunciado mas como excusa que por real desentendimiento.

-¡¡lo sabia!!...-suspiro derrotado – sabia que no lo terminarías, es mas podría apostar a que ni siquiera te acordaste de hacerlo…Shu…solo nos quedan 3 días…¿lo entiendes? ¡¡TRES DIAS!!- era un hecho, estaba exasperado, muy cierto es que el pelirrosa de orbes violetas que respondía al nombre Shuichi era una persona despistada e informal, pero esto era el colmo, ¡se trataba de su trabajo!- el jefe fue muy claro, si no presentamos un nuevo tema en el show nos reemplazara…- se sintió estúpido pues de nueva cuenta el pelirrosa lo estaba tomando a la ligera – no puedo contigo- y con pesadez saco un bolígrafo de su chaqueta- comencemos….dame tu libreta.-

-¿para que Hiro?- con inocencia e intriga en sus facciones.

-Para hornear galletas - Usando un tono sarcástico, pronto comprendió que el chico de verdad no entendía sus palabras- para ayudarte a escribir tu parte… Suguro y yo hemos terminado, no podemos empezar a musicalizarla si tu aún no haces lo que te corresponde-

-pero…. Pero no es necesario Hiro…- contesto con autentica sinceridad.-

-¿Cómo que no? Shuichi se que últimamente estas "falto de inspiración" – remarcando las comillas con sus dedos- pero ¿tienes idea de lo mal que se pondrá Suguru si se entera de esto?...Ahora ¿te molestaría cooperar un poco y darme la maldita libreta?-

-pero en verdad no es necesario, por que si la he hecho, mira – mostrándole la libreta que tanto le pedía el pelirrojo y que era donde generalmente anotaba sus creaciones- ¿ves? Lo hice….pero ¿no podríamos cambiar el concepto del tema? En realidad siento que es demasiado íntimo –

-¬ ¬… ¿a tres días? no podemos, antes de emprender esto te preguntamos si estabas de acuerdo y ¿Qué contestaste?- aclarando un poco su garganta para después imitar la chillona voz de su acompañante- "no hay problema chicos, es pan comido"-

-¡vamos, yo no hablo así!...además en ese momento no pensé realmente lo que significaba-

-Shuichi, tu nunca, pero nunca piensas en lo que realmente significan las cosas.-

-¡claro que si lo pienso Hiro!- haciendo un gesto de indignación muy infantil- no es como si escribiera de lo que he hecho en el verano pasado, esto es diferente, estamos hablando de describir "al hombre perfecto"-

-si que eres pretencioso…nadie dijo nada de "hombre perfecto" tan solo es describir el tipo de persona que te gusta, pero de ahí a que tu busques la perfección en dos pies es otra cosa…¡engreído!- dicho esto y al ver la expresión apenada del pelirrosado se soltó a reír.

-¡ya Hiro!- con notable molestia- ¿y que esperabas? Realmente tiene que ser perfecto-

-jajaja lo he dicho eres un pretencioso de primera, ¿acaso nadie por debajo de esa clasificación te merece?-su compañero se puso serio esto lo hizo sentirse mal – Shu, es una broma, claro que mereces a ese ser perfecto, realmente lo mereces-

-no es eso Hiro- poso su mirada en la mesa que compartían- es solo que, ya no confió en nadie en ese aspecto. Es por eso que creo que la persona que de verdad llegue a sentir algo así por mí, no existe…como "la persona perfecta"-

-Shu…yo- se sentía apenado por sus comentarios, él mejor que nadie sabia lo que el chico había sufrido en los menesteres del amor, y no lo entendía, de verdad que no, era una hermosa persona tanto interna como exteriormente, pensaba en algo que decir, se sentía en deuda, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada del tercer integrante.

-hola chicos…Shuichi…-afilando la mirada- ¿ya has terminado?- ni bien saludo cuando ya estaba anticipándose a que el chico nombrado no hubiera hecho su "trabajo".

-si aquí esta Suguru, toma- se adelanto el pelirrojo arrancando la hoja de la libreta para dársela al peli verde, miro su reloj de mano.- ya es hora, y saben que el profesor no perdona los retardos, veremos los detalles al termino de clases ¿OK?- los otros dos chicos asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza- Suguro, guárdalas tu, Shu es muy distraído y yo no he traído mi mochila, podría arrugarlas ó perderlas- el peli verde las tomo sin objeción alguna, mientras el de orbes violetas, no quitaba la vista afligida de su escrito, hasta el momento en que Fujisaki lo guardo.-

Una vez terminada la jornada estudiantil, el trío de jóvenes se dirigió a una de las mesas ubicadas en unos de los jardines extensos del plantel universitario para poder discutir sobre la nueva canción que interpretarían en el bar donde trabajaban, poco a poco los tres fueron leyendo lo escrito por sus respectivas personas, sacando sonrisas de Hiro y sonrojos de Fujisaki al mencionar cosas como "Sugu-chan, que exigente" ó "que escondido te lo tenias".

Al poco tiempo un hombre rubio, de largos cabellos atados en una coleta alta, de una fisonomía robusta e imponente caminaba por los alrededores rumbo al estacionamiento, a lo lejos pudo ver a los tres chicos, resaltando ante sus ojos una cabellera escarlata, larga y sedosa que se mecía con el moderado viento, reía mientras estiraba las mejillas de uno de cabello oscuro, desde esa distancia no pudo apreciar bien el color, solo lo denoto como oscuro, a decir verdad después de haber visto a aquel atractivo joven pelirrojo todo a excepción de él le parecía menos interesante, es por eso que poco reparaba en detalles; decidido a averiguar por lo menos su nombre se sentó un par de mesas atrás de ellos.

Hiro por su parte no pudo dejar de notar la insinuante mirada del hombre rubio y se sonrojo, desde ese momento comenzó a cohibirse y a bajar la vista, no es que él fuera así de tímido, pero en verdad la mirada que le lanzaba el de cabellos largos y rubios le imponía.

-Chicos...y-yo creo...Que mejor nos vamos - esto lo dijo en un total susurro a lo que Shuichi se acerco intentando escuchar mas.

-Hiro… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Fujisaki, El hombre de intensa mirada presto mas atención, así podría saber el nombre de su angelical pelirrojo, pero solo pudo ver al pelirrosa quien al escuchar la pregunta del peli verde no hizo mas que observarlo fijamente, cosa que K interpreto de la siguiente forma: Hiro debería ser el de cabello rosado y aspecto despreocupado, era lindo si, pero a él lo cautivo el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué susurra? – pregunto algo desorientado el pelirrosa a Fujisaki, por lo que Hiro algo aterrado por la posible vergüenza de que el extraño hombre notara los estragos que causaba en él, le lanzo una mirada significativa a Suguru quien si cuestionar decidió ayudar, ya después pediría explicaciones.

-Shuichi, vamonos- fue lo único que el chico responsable del grupo pudo esbozar, siendo Hiro quien se levanto primero, esto alegro a K, al menos ya sabia su nombre, lo demás... bueno ya se encargaría en su debido momento.

-¿y la canción? ¡Si perdemos tiempo no estará lista!-

-basta, en el bar lo haremos-

-"Gravitation" no es un lugar donde podamos hacer eso ¿saben por que? ¡Por que ahí solo asistimos a trabajar! Ya conocen al jefe.- los chicos ignoraron eso, si el de ojos violetas encontraba la forma para dormirse cuando se suponía debía "trabajar" con mas razón ellos podrían hacer un tiempo para su canción- ¡hey esperen!- se fueron tan rápido que no se percataron de que al guardar "todo" olvidaron "algo "y eso era: las tres hojas con lo que se suponía, seria su nuevo tema-

-¿con que Shuichi?- esbozo una indescifrable sonrisa, por un momento se dedico a recorrer y deleitarse con la figura del chico que le había interesado – Valla Shuichi, tienes un cuerpo precioso- sonrió por las cosas que decía, y mas por las que pensaba, cuando su mirada reparo en algo que yacía en la mesa que antes ocupaban los jóvenes, ese algo con una pequeña brisa se desparramo cerca de sus pies, sin mas las tomo, pensó en guardarlas, esa seria la excusa perfecta para acercarse a Shuichi, ¿quien diría que visitar a su viejo amigo Sakano le iba a resultar tan "gratificante"? guardo las hojas, asegurándose de que no hubiera mas regadas por ahí, las doblo, y metió descuidadamente en la bolsa de su pantalón para después marcharse, definitivamente ese era uno de sus mejores días.

-¿Podrías haberte demorado mas?- un arisco y atractivo hombre de hermosos ojos dorados, y al parecer muy molesto cuestiono al recién llegado.

-¡Oh! Eiri, no se demoro tanto, quizás tuvo algo importante que hacer- trataba de excusar otro rubio de cautivantes ojos verdes, que ya se temía la reacción de aquellos dos viejos amigos.

-¿y bien?- miro al recién llegado con toda la altanería de la que era capaz, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿y bien que?- reto igual de altanero, frunciendo el ceño, chocando sus orbes azules con las doradas, si Eiri quería ser mezquino, él lo seria aún mas.

- vamos, chicos…somos amigos, nos conocemos desde tanto tiempo… y aun se siguen comportando como adolescentes…-si, era agotador ser el mediador de aquellos aguerridos hombres, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado pues había sido así desde que su amistad inicio, y de eso hacia ya muchos años.

-¡¡CALLATE!! – Al unísono los que anteriormente peleaban habían dejado de lado su reciente actividad pues odiaban cuando "el racional Thoma" comenzaba a sermonearlos.

-¡Me importa muy poco si tuviste algo importante que hacer o no, la próxima vez que insistas en que nos reunamos te mandare al demonio!

-ya, ya, amargado, yo también me pensare dos veces antes de proponer ver tu horrible cara de nuevo.

-bastardo…-a dos segundos estuvo de molerlo a golpes si no es por que el mesero se acerco para tomar su orden así que tuvo que contenerse, una labor titánica cabe destacar, por que K fue conciente de aquella ventaja y mientras hacían sus respectivas ordenes, no paraba de dirigirle una cínica sonrisa; una vez se retiro el joven mesero, y el de orbes doradas no paraba de decir improperios en contra del de ojos azules- idiota, imbecil, maldito psicópata…- etc, etc.

-amargado frígido ^ ^

-sabandija pervertida ¬ ¬ #

-¡¿PERVERTIDO YO?! ¿AHORA TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE….- se levanto abruptamente, haciendo que la silla que ocupaba se impactara en el suelo, con la clara intención de sacar su preciada magnum calibre 44, logrando que todos los ahí presentes, lo recriminaran y comenzaran a susurrar, mientras algunas indiscretas damas lo observaban con asco y los caballeros con reproche , resignado y apenado tomo asiento, no sin antes levantar la silla con suma rapidez, pero ¿Por qué no dejaban de verlo?

-¡¿QUE MIRAN?! – y muy entregado en su papel de indignación se acomodo el saco y hasta lo sacudió un poco, algunos molestos por la altanería del rubio retomaron sus respectivos asuntos y platillos mientras refunfuñaban, otros simplemente se marcharon del lugar alegando no haber ido a tan prestigioso restaurante para presenciar esas tan vulgares escenas.

-No, no, no- negando con la cabeza- ¡que mal te has visto hoy K! mira que gritarles a toda esta "finísima concurrencia" - estaba burlándose de K y no se molestaba siquiera en disimularlo, y ahora quien reía con cinismo era el de ojos dorados.

-deja que salgamos de aquí y ya veras todo lo mal que podrás verte tu- esto solo hizo que Eiri ensanchara esa altiva sonrisa, el de ojos azules apretó los puños, y dirigió su mirada hacia un lado, solo para toparse con la de una anciana que bebía un poco de vino, sin quitarle la vista asombrada de encima- ¿Qué? – Contesto reacio, haciendo que tanto Thoma como Eiri dirigieran su atención al mismo lugar.

-Disculpe pero ¿Qué es lo que le iba a enseñar al joven?- al escuchar esto Eiri soltó una pequeña carcajada retomando la compostura segundos después, pero en el caso de Thoma, el siempre correcto y sensato del grupo fue otra cosa, ya que estallo en una carcajada sonora muy poco propia en él.

-¡¡par de cabrones, váyanse al demonio!! - bufo molesto mientras ignoraba a la anciana que al escuchar su florido léxico asustada se enderezo en su lugar mirándolo solo de reojo.

la comida transcurrió nada tranquila, entre las intensas miradas mal disimuladas que le dirija la anciana, las burlas de Eiri y la inactividad de Thoma, en conjunto hicieron pensar a K que ese había sido el peor día de su vida…pero….pronto se arrepintió de ello, y esbozo una radiante sonrisa, cosa que notaron sus acompañantes.

-¿y ahora? ¿Por que incrementar la estupidez que refleja tu cara?- el siempre tan observador Eiri no pudo dejar de señalar ese hecho.

-K...Lo que Eiri quiso decir es que ¿Por qué sonríes de repente?- al parecer salio de su mutismo el traductor de ojos verdes.

-hmp…basta Thoma, ¿Quién demonios te crees para cambiar mis palabras?

-Pues…- Hablo K ignorando completamente al rubio malhumorado- ¿Qué acaso no puede uno sonreír? Digo no todos tenemos que ser unos ineptos emocionales como Eiri- dirigiendo su mirada al mencionado- sin ofender.

-OH… ¿de nuevo? -Thoma al rescate-….mejor cuéntanos, hace rato querías matar a Eiri y a medio Restaurante y de repente sonríes ¿Por qué?- sonriendo amablemente y ¿Por qué no? Con notorio nerviosismo por la actual situación.

-¿eres retardado Seguchi? Solo hay una razón para que este remedo de persona sonría…el muy pervertido tiene nuevo juguete, para variar, ¿es el tercero ó el cuarto en la semana?

-Eiri…tranquilo….- al parecer el de orbes doradas quería pelear.

-El segundo, idiota, si vas a contar mis conquistas por lo menos hazlo bien, pero si me lo preguntas, creo que deberías encargarte de tu propia situación, ¿hace cuanto que no sales con alguien?...no error ¿hace cuanto que no tienes sexo? ¿Planeas proclamarte puro y casto?

-púdrete ese no es tu asunto-

-Eiri quizás K tenga razón, ¿Qué puedes perder?-

-¿y que puedo ganar?.. ¡¡¡ ¿Qué demonios voy a ganar?!!!-

-tranquilo amargado, ¿sabes? Esa es tensión sexual, estas frustrado sexualmente Necesitas desfogarte, no se como has soportado con "tantas cosas" dentro-

-cállate ninfomano de mierda, una cosa es "desfogarte" y otra muy distinta es ¡fornicar como poseso con todo lo que se mueva! Y tu Thoma, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.-

-jajaja, como digas, pero…yo solo creo que seria lamentable que murieras siendo virgen…-sonriendo arrogantemente-

-que demoni…-

-Eiri ¿eres virgen?...pero si yo juraría que siendo el escritor mas famoso del momento tendrías cantidad de pretendientes dispuestos a todo- suspiro- creo que paso demasiado tiempo trabajando, ni siquiera se que es de mis dos mejores amigos, uno es un policía pervertido y el otro un "sex simbol" reprimido y virgen- volvió a suspirar- creo que lo he visto todo…-

-¡¡¡VAYANSE AL CARAJO PAR DE IDIOTAS!!! -

-ya...ya…. ¿quieren saber que me tiene tan feliz?-

-¡NO! a menos que lo que tengas que decir es que al fin has contraído VIH y morirás pronto.-

- ja, ya quisieras ¿y luego que harían sin mí?-

-una gran celebración desde luego.-

-bien- ignorando al de ojos dorados- como les decía, hoy estoy feliz por que he conocido un verdadero bombón-

-no te lo dije, es un maldito pervertido.-

-jajaja- siguiendo con su tarea de ignorar al de comentarios mordaces- un lindo pelirrojo con un cuerpo- girando hacia el de orbes verdes- ¡deberías ver que cuerpo tiene, Thoma, es sencillamente asombroso!-

-pervertido y homosexual-

-mira quien lo dice, si tu también estas en este lado de la acera.-

-estas equivocado yo soy bisexual. ¿Oíste? ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, gran simio?- y de nuevo las miradas estaban clavadas en esa mesa.

-v-vamos chicos ya sabemos nuestras preferencias dejen de hacerlo publico ^ ^!- alegaba Seguchi y queriendo cambiar abruptamente del tema- ¿y dime K conoces su nombre?

-Ok "hombre culto" para el caso es lo mismo prefieres mas la banana que al mono- esta vez dirigiéndose al de ojos verdes- OH si- cambiando su semblante de molestia por una sonrisita socarrona- se llama Su-i-chi ¿no es grandioso?-

-¿con ese nombre? Jajaja sin duda debe ser toda una "muñequita"- se mofo Eiri

-Vaya de verdad que no se ve tan "femenino" en realidad el nombre si es un poco meloso para alguien como él, pero ya ves que no todo va acorde con a la personalidad, por ejemplo, tu nombre es Eiri, eso denota elegancia, caballerosidad, ¡pero no! … en su lugar te tenemos a ti -señalándolo como si estuviera promocionando algún producto de novedad- una bestia, un bruto…-Seguchi le tapo la boca al ver que a Eiri poco le faltaba por lanzarse sobre él y si era posible matarlo a golpes en ese instante.

-si, ya entendimos K, no se puede juzgar por las apariencias…. ¿y donde lo conociste?-

-en la Universidad donde trabaja Sakano, fui a visitarlo, y rumbo al estacionamiento me tope con él, bueno "ellos" por que estaba acompañado de 2 chiquillos más, en realidad los tres estaban de buen ver pero solo tuve ojos para –con aire soñador-…para Shuichi-

-hmp-

-¿lo has invitado a salir?- pregunto el traductor Seguchi.

-No…-su rostro mostró una tristeza profunda impresionando a Thoma por ello y a Eiri por lo Idiota y dramático que podía llegar a ser K- no pude, me entere de su nombre escuchando en secreto su conversación-

-vaya…que bajo has caído ¿así que los espiabas eh?-

-NO…no los espiaba…solo estaba cerca por CASUALIDAD cuando ellos hablaban y SIN QUERER me entere de su nombre- después de ver que no engañaba a nadie se resigno- ¿y que esperaban? De verdad me gusta, no iba a dejarlo pasar, aunque no obtuve mucho…solo su nombre y por descuido- bajo la mirada algo derrotado y entonces recordó- OH si y esto- saco las hojas dobladas de su bolsillo y se las mostró con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿y eso que es?- cuestiono, medianamente curioso el Uesugi.

-pues yo diría que hojas… - ambos rubios clavaron su mirada en el mediador que a pesar de poseer una mente brillante, a veces rallaba en la estupidez, para pronunciar al unísono.

-tarado…-

-en realidad son hojas, pero estas hojas- apuntándolas con su mano libre- eran de esos chicos, y al parecer son valiosas, así que, siendo yo una persona tan "gentil" iré a devolverlas y en agradecimiento Shuichi aceptara salir conmigo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Un muy buen plan verdad?

-¿por unas hojas? ¬ ¬

-yes! *o*

-¿y por entregarlas saldrá contigo? ¬ ¬ !

-Yes, Yes

-me das pena…. ¬ ¬#

-¿y que hay en estas hojas K?- mirándolas con curiosidad el rubio de sonrisa amable.

-mmm…pues….pues no lo se ^ ^ quizás apuntes escolares….son importantes los apuntes a nivel universitario.-

-o quizás solo se trate de "algo sin importancia" y por eso lo dejaron ahí.-

-¿Qué? Demonios, no pensé en eso- y rápidamente desdoblo las hojas para comenzar a leerlas- ¿Qué diablos es esto?- arrugo el seño.

-¿puedo ver? –Pregunto Seguchi mientras tomaba una de las 2 Hojas restantes ya que el rubio de ojos azules sostenía una en sus manos.

-subnormales- ante esto K le dirigió una mirada algo divertida y deslizo por la mesa la hoja restante hasta dejarla a su vista, a los pocos segundos los 3 se miraron entre si- patrañas, K ¿Por qué recoges basura?-

-¡Hee!…tranquilos, mejor ayúdenme a pensar ¿Por qué escribirían algo así? ¡¿Por qué 3 chicos escribirían algo de esta índole?!

-¿diversión quizás?-hablo Seguchi- Además cabe destacar que se refieren a un "el"…K ¿estas seguro que en verdad les pertenecen estos apuntes? Bien podría ser algo escrito por alguna compañera, amiga o no se. La verdad esto es extraño.-

-yo creo que es patético, y que debes olvidar tu tonto plan de ir y entregar "esto"- pegándole casi con la hoja en la cara- como dice Thoma, si no les pertenece a ellos, lucirás aun mas pervertido de lo que ya eres.-

-odio admitirlo, gruñón, pero tienes razón,-Eiri frunció el ceño- si yo le entrego esto a Shuichi pensara mal de mi, pero entonces ¿Qué hago?- miro a Seguchi- Thoma dime que debo hacer, siempre tienes una respuesta, ¿Cómo me acercare a el sin algún pretexto?-

-K… ¿Por qué no simplemente vas y entablas una sana conversación con él? Es mas fácil, piensa un poco las cosas, obviamente estas hojas no les pertenecen, no puedes dar por sentado que de verdad el chico te aceptara, pero si te acercas amistosamente, podrás saberlo sin exponerte, ¿me explico?-

-si, ya que...-resignado llamo al mesero, esta vez la comida corría por su cuenta- este día si que es el peor de todos…-de nuevo había recordado algo que catalogó como importante- dijo..!!DIJO GRAVITATION"-

-¿ehh?...K ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?….todos están mirándonos.-Thoma intento ser lo mas discreto que pudo - baja un poco la voz.-

-El pelirrosa…!si!…el cara de niña dijo… "gravitation" –

-¿y que con eso? Yo digo: vamonos ¿igual lo gritaras?-

-No, amargado… ¿Qué no es Gravitation un bar gay?

-si, pero…en serio ¿podrías bajar la voz? No creo que alguien aquí necesite saberlo.

-oh, si lo siento, lo siento….bueno, también escuche que trabajan ahí… ¿eso no significaría que ellos son…?

-no necesariamente, además ese lugar esta muy por debajo de nuestro nivel, recuerden quienes somos, tu K eres el líder de las fuerzas especiales policíacas, Eiri es un afamado escritor, y yo dirijo una disquera, no esta bien hacer acto de presencia en ese tipo de lugares-

-¿y quien dijo que yo iría?-

- vayamos, no puede ser tan malo, solo quiero verlo una vez mas, después no volveré a pedirles algo como esto… ¿no les da curiosidad? En verdad son bellos…-al ver el desinterés en las facciones de sus amigos, y como queriéndolos sacar de su mutismo golpeo levemente la mesa, retomando así la atención de ellos- ¡carne fresca señores! ¿No les dice nada? –Eiri solo se limito a encender otro cigarrillo pues le daba igual, carne fresca o no, poco le importaba.-Thoma…anda, por los viejos tiempos…-rogó el oji azul.

-si solo te acompañaremos para que puedas verlo, y si Eiri acepta, yo voy. Pero recuerda nada de escándalos, solo unos minutos y nos vamos- K sonrió...Estaba saliendo como esperaba.

-yo no voy.

-¡va! Eiri, tú menos que nadie debería oponerse, ¿Qué no te emociona la posibilidad de perder tu virginidad?

-vete al diablo - se levanto y salio del local.

-jeje, irá-sonriendo sinceramente hacia Thoma- ¿Nos vamos viejo amigo?- y minutos después alcanzaron a Eiri en el estacionamiento, K se tomo un tiempo mas para molestarlo y Thoma, aseguro tener trabajo pendiente, al poco tiempo se podía ver salir del estacionamiento tres despampanantes Automóviles deportivos, cabalgados por 3 codiciados rubios, cada uno tomando diferentes rumbos.

Horas Después en el bar Gravitation….

Fujisaki permanecía pensativo, y cuando era cuestionado por el pelirrojo o el ojos violáceos, los evadía con un nerviosismo muy impropio en el, lo que hizo que llegada la hora de su salida ambos compañeros lo acorralaran exigiendo respuestas de su actitud nada normal.

-¡Suguru Fujisaki alto ahí!- Shuichi hablaba amenazantemente mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿ahora si vas a decirnos que pasa Suguru?- esta vez Hiro cuestiono – oh vamos, dinos que te pasa, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si? ¡Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?!

-pe-pero…si es tan malo –

-oh vamos suggu-chan ya te he dicho que no es tan malo mezclar la basura orgánica con la inorgánica, descuida- hablo conciliador el pelirrosa, lo cual hizo enfurecer al peliverde…

-dinos, anda…con confianza ^ ^- Hiro y Shu Sonreían angelicalmente intentando darle valor, entonces Suguru suspiro y se dijo así mismo que no podría ser tan malo, y además aprovecharía que estaban de buen humor así que formando una sonrisa dijo:

-si chicos….en realidad no es tan malo, es solo que perdí las hojas con la letra de la canción…jajaja ¡¡uff!! Pues no era tan malo…siempre…- sintió un aura asesina rodearle- podremos- ¿era su imaginación o el ambiente estaba que ardía? – Escribirlas- no, no imaginaba y juraría que se le dificultaba respirar...- de…- el aire era escaso- ¿nuevo?- su sonrisa estaba transformada en tan solo una mueca que reflejaba su inmenso miedo- ¿hey chicos…no dijeron que nada podría ser tan malo?….eh, no me miren así….no se acerquen…!NOO….CHICOS...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 4 BLIND GODDESS


	2. ¿Por que a mí?

CAPITULO II

**¿Por que a mi?**

- ¿Por qué a mi?- suspiraba Shuichi mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el bolígrafo que sostenía- ni siquiera fue mi culpa...Suguru debería ser quien escribiera toda la canción-poso su derrotada mirada en su famosa libreta- ¡¡¡No puedo!!!- en un arranque de desesperación monto una infantil rabieta, en donde el enemigo a vencer era precisamente "su libreta", la arrojo al piso, pataleo un poco para después brincar sobre ella, y para acabar con broche de oro le dio un puntapié, mandándola a volar muy alto, se sintió tranquilo, como si una enorme carga le fuera quitada de encima, y entonces se permitió sonreír victorioso; esperaba escuchar el sonido del cuaderno al impactase con lo que sea con que que fuera a chocar, sin embargo lo único que escucho fue un tremendo "Auch", rápidamente levanto la mirada topándose con...

-¿es tuyo esto?- ¿podría ser peor? El Objeto volador SI identificado se impacto sobre un Hombre rubio, atractivo desde luego, pero eso no era importante en esos momentos, el caso es que sonaba molesto, al parecer la libreta había aterrizado en su cabeza pues la sobaba arduamente, y hasta lo había despeinado, involuntariamente una sonrisita se escapo de sus labios- ¿te estas burlando de mi?- el pelirrosa palideció al ver las facciones de aquel hombre endurecerse y ya no se sobaba la cabeza, ahora solo se limitaba a observar el objeto en sus manos- Te he hecho una pregunta jovencito...¿esto te pertenece?-

- y-yo...lo lamento, discúlpeme por favor, yo no quería golpearlo en la cabeza- el rubio frunció un poco el seño- n-ni ningúna otra parte, es solo que...discúlpeme- agacho la mirada apenado ¿el mundo lo odiaba?

-entiendo, fue un accidente, pero no deberías andar "pateando cosas" a diestra y siniestra algo peor podría haber sucedido- se encamino hacia el chico y se poso frente a el- ten mas cuidado, en verdad podrías haber causado un accidente mayor- el rubio se dio la vuelta para retirarse, tenia poco tiempo para comer y sin embargo estaba ahí perdiéndolo sermoneando a jovencitos impulsivos.

-Que extremista- detuvo su andar pues aunque el chico lo había susurrado, lo escucho con claridad.

-No es que sea "extremista"-se giro de nuevo a encarar al muchacho- soy de las personas que piensan que es mejor "prevenir que lamentar"- Shuichi se apeno, y se propuso ser mas discreto cuando hablara mal de las personas ó en su defecto bajarle a su tono de voz- ¿y como vas a resarcir tus acciones?- había visto al chico mantenerse sumiso, realmente estaba arrepentido, entonces se cuestiono ¿estaba siendo en verdad extremista?

-¿Cómo? Escuche, entiendo perfectamente que lo que hice estuvo mal y que "puede ser muy peligroso" ¿Qué mas quiere? ¿Trabajo comunitario? ¿Indemnización? No creo haberlo golpeado tan fuerte como para eso-

-Tranquilo, solo pretendía que me recomendaras algún lugar cercano donde almorzar y en el que sea atendido rápidamente, pero lo del trabajo comunitario no suena mal- Shuichi clavo su mirada en el hombre que tenia al frente, y este le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-eh, yo lo siento...de nuevo, me anticipe...- recordando la petición del rubio, y en vista de que él también tenia hambre lo llevaría a su cafetería favorita, y hasta pagaría por ambos, ¿se lo debía por el golpe no? -venga conmigo, conozco un buen sitio a solo dos calles de aquí.-

Al poco tiempo se encontraban frente a un local medianamente amplio, con una decoración juvenil en colores neutros, Shuichi sonreía ampliamente, "SweetZone" era uno de sus sitios preferidos, pues vendían los mejores pastelillos de Fresa que había probado en su corta vida, mientras su acompañante, veía el establecimiento con cierta preocupación, aun así siguió al pelirrosa hasta una mesa, junto a un gran ventanal desde donde se podía apreciar un lindo parque; una vez sentados, el rubio miro su reloj de mano, tenia cerca de 45 min. De no haber perdido el tiempo con el incidente y el sermón, podría haber ido al restaurante al que solía ir siempre, comer el menú de siempre, y "solo" como SIEMPRE, pero no, en cambio estaba en un establecimiento, plagado de jovencitos y meseras con patines deslizándose de aquí para allá, y en compañía del chico más impulsivo y raro que en su vida había conocido, si definitivamente podría con semejante conversión.

-¿tiene poco tiempo?- salio de sus pensamientos para observar al chico pelirrosa frente a él, ahora que si se fijaba bien, era hermoso, y sus ojos y tonalidad de cabello eran poco convencionales.

-¿Cómo?- no entendía por que el chico lo veía con tanta fijeza, no se sentía incomodo no era esa clásica mirada coqueta, en realidad el chico solo lo miraba como esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué si tiene poco tiempo?...lo digo por que en el camino hasta aquí y hasta hace unos momentos no dejaba de observar su reloj-

-Así es, dispongo de poco tiempo, ¿tardaran mucho en atendernos? - y como arte de magia una de esas lindas niñas con patines, se acerco y pregunto su orden mientras sonreía amistosamente- ¿podría traerme la carta?- la chica se sintió en aprietos, había olvidado traer consigo el menú.

-esta cafetería es famosa por su repostería, las bebidas también son buenas pero generalmente vengo aquí por los postres- la joven se sintió aliviada, Shuichi por su parte levanto la vista hacia ella y le sonrió amablemente, ante esto la chica se sonrojo a mas no poder, pues el chico si que era lindo.

-oh ya veo- "cafetería", el quería consumir algo mas en forma, aunque si lo pensaba bien ¿Por qué no? No le vendría mal un poco de glucosa, así que sonrió y se dirigió al pelirrosa- y bien ¿Qué me recomiendas? Pues yo nunca había visitado este sitio.-

-¡oh bien! Ya que me lo pregunta yo prefiero los pastelillos de fresa, son realmente exquisitos, pero el Tiramisu también esta delicioso, y el profiterole, también el Sachertorte...aunque- Thoma carraspeo un poco, ¿lindo? si pero hablaba mucho, ¿como podía hablar de corrido sin detenerse a tomar un poco de aire?...

-entonces, que sea un pastelillo de fresa- dirigiéndose a la chica- y un Expreso -

-¿y para usted...joven?- la chica hablaba con timidez.

-4 pastelillos de fresa y un te por favor- la chica asintió y se deslizo para traer su orden.- señor...lamento si el lugar no es lo que esperaba pero me pidió que le recomendara un sitio y...-

-descuida, en realidad agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí y aún mas que me hagas el favor de acompañarme-

-jejeje, es que yo también tenia hambre ^ ^! , tanta preocupación me abrió el apetito-

-¿preocupación? ¿Qué puede preocupar a un jovencito como tu?- no estaba ni burlándose ni siendo mordaz era por simple curiosidad que preguntaba aquello.

-en realidad muchas cosas, además de los estudios, esta mi trabajo...actualmente debería estar...mmm "haciendo algo" relacionado con mi trabajo y debo presentarlo en 2 días, pero...no puedo-suspiro- y menos con el estomago vació.

-ya veo, entonces, por eso arremetiste contra el cuaderno, ¡oh! por cierto, aquí tienes- le tendió el articulo en cuestión, pues no había tenido tiempo de devolvérsela.

-Gracias, y si así fue...aunque ella no tenga la culpa, si hay que culpar a alguien ese soy yo, por que no puedo concentrarme-

-bueno, si me permites expresar mi opinión, yo creo que no es una alternativa rendirse, si no me equivoco es algo que "debes hacer", es para tu trabajo si no mal recuerdo ¿cierto?- el chico afirmo con la cabeza- bien yo soy un hombre de negocios, mi trabajo realmente me exige demasiado, y si cada vez que yo pierdo la concentración me doy por vencido ¿Qué crees que pasaría?- el chico contesto un leve "no lo se"- todo se vendría abajo, ahora aplícalo en ti, aunque no lo creas eres una parte importante de tu trabajo, sea cual sea, un empleado siempre es fundamental y de gran importancia, si tu te das por vencido se reflejara en todos ¿me explico?

-si....muchas gracias- se sonrojo un poco, ya que el rubio había adquirido un semblante serio y determinado con cada palabra que decía, debía ser un gran líder en donde quiera que trabajara...Por cierto ¿en que podría trabajar?- disculpe- el rubio presto atención- usted menciono ser un empresario... ¿Qué tipo de empresa dirige?-

-una disquera, soy el presidente- al instante la chica estuvo de regreso con sus ordenes, colocándolas en sus respectivos lugares, mientras Shuichi miraba asombrado a su acompañante, rápidamente salio de su asombro ¿el presidente de una disquera no? ¿Si le pedía que los escuchara tocar seria muy aprovechado de parte?...ya le preguntaría en unos momentos mas, pero por el momento se dispuso a comer, no hablaría por ahora de eso, quizás el presidente lo tomara como una grosería.

-¿sabes? Este ha sido el pastelillo de fresas mas delicioso que he probado y eso gracias a ti- una vez terminado su porción el rubio quiso agradecerle al joven.

-no hay de que- el mayor le hizo una seña a la joven que los había atendido para indicarle que les pasara la cuenta de lo consumido a lo que Shuichi rápidamente hablo- ¡oh no!, por favor, déjeme invitarlo, se lo debo por hacerle pasar un mal momento.

-de ninguna manera- entonces Shuichi endureció sus facciones mostrando su determinación esto impresiono al presidente de la disquera y después logro hacerlo sonreír- esta bien, pero habrá una próxima vez y seré yo quien invite.- en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a los oídos del pelirrosa algo en él se altero.

-¡No se confunda señor! yo hago esto por que en verdad me siento arrepentido de haberlo importunado, no por que espere una "próxima vez", hasta luego, fue un gusto conocerlo- rápidamente se dirigió a la caja donde liquido los gastos de lo consumido y con pasos firmes y largos salio del lugar, dejando a un Thoma muy intrigado.

-vaya, ni inquiera me dijo su nombre....-sonrió al recordar las facetas que había llegado a conocer de aquel jovencito en tan poco tiempo, del berrinche a la vergüenza, de la vergüenza a la cordialidad, de la cordialidad a la molestia...sin duda era una persona interesante, y si lo pensaba bien ¿Qué clase de chico se teñiría el cabello rosado? Solo alguien como el supuso, aunque debía aceptar que sus ojos eran hermosos, casi como todo el, se sintió como su viejo amigo K, no pudo evitar fijarse, en las finas facciones de su cara, en su delicado y esbelto cuerpo... ¿eso lo convertía acaso en un...pervertido? bajo ese cuestionamiento se dirigió a la disquera pero eso si, con una sonrisa algo tonta marcada en el rostro.

- mi único día a la semana de descanso y me la tengo que pasar en casa encerrado- luego de esto tomo una de las tantas bolas de papel que tenia regadas por toda la sala y se la lanzo a Hiro, que en otro de los sillones estaba, en espera de Fujisaki.

-¡hey!-se quejo por la "agresión" por parte del pelirrosa- que "no te acuerdes" de lo que habías escrito no es mi problema- el oji violeta solo agacho la mirada, clara señal de que estaba deprimido- ya va, mejor dime ¿Por qué no quieres dejarlo como estaba?-

-¿Qué?...Hiro ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo- tomo sus pertenencias y se levanto con la clara intención de ir a cualquier otro lado haber si así le llegaba "la inspiración" y de paso se libraba del necio de Hiro.

-¿tu crees que me creo eso de que no te acuerdas?-el chico se detuvo de espaldas en el marco de la entrada de la cocina- esta bien, no te preguntare mas, pero...piénsalo de este modo, es bueno que Suguru haya perdido las hojas- Shuichi le mando una significativa mirada por sobre su hombro- así- levantando la voz- podrás escribirla de nuevo, omitiendo lo que no desees hacer publico si es que te parece tan intimo- Shuichi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pues era verdad tenia esa gran ventaja, al poco tiempo Suguru apareció, pulcramente vestido, miro a Shuichi y no fue capaz de si quiera levantar el rostro y paso de largo- bien, Shu nos vamos....y cuidado con salir de casa, no llevaremos nuestras llaves para asegurarnos que estés aquí para abrirnos la puerta...¡animo Shu! No quiero pensar que "este pequeño contratiempo" sea capaz de vencerte.-

-bien, bien, no saldré...-miro a Fujisaki quien no decía nada, solo se mantenía de espaldas, se sintió culpable ya que en su momento de desesperación lo culpo de su "desdicha" no reparando en lo hiriente que pudo ser- Suggu-chan- el peli verde giro apenado hacia él- mírame...no estoy molesto...yo se que no fue intencional...así que ¿podrías disculparme por descargar mi molestia en ti?- el chico solo sonrió ampliamente, Hiro también lo hizo complaciente ante el acto del pelirrosa- una cosa mas... asegúrense de llegar a una hora decente, por que no les aseguro el estar despierto- sonrió maquiavélicamente al ver la expresión de Hiro quien al no querer arriesgarse corrió hacia su habitación en busca de su copia- je ¿Qué paso con eso de no llevar llaves?

-mejor prevenir que lamentar- ante esta frase Shuichi recordó lo sucedido esa tarde, y se sintió mal por como había reaccionado con aquel gentil caballero, después de salir de el problema de la dichosa canción, se tomaría su tiempo para buscarlo y disculparse, y tal vez hablarle de su banda y de lo buenos que eran- ahora si, nos vamos y Shu...-el pelirrosa poso su atención en él- quiero ver terminado tu trabajo. Recuerda. Solo quedan 2 días...-lo pensó un poco y corrigió-técnicamente un día y algunas horas... no te presiones mucho ^^ que la pases bien.

-puaj...¡váyanse ya!....y ojala no se diviertan por que no estoy con ustedes...- sonrió al ver que no lo alcanzaron a escuchar y con una pereza magistral se sirvió un poco de jugo, Hiro tenia razón, solo tendría que empezar de nuevo, se dijo así mismo que "solo tenia que reunir todas esas cualidades que le gustaban de una persona".- haber...¿Qué me gusta de una persona?...- y los recuerdos llegaron hasta el.

**Flash Back**

-Hola Taki.... ¿me buscabas?- comentaba algo contrariado un pelirrosa de unos escasos 14 años, aun traía su uniforme escolar y su mochila.

-así es Shu-chan, ¿donde estabas? Fui a buscarte a tu casa pero me dijeron que aun no regresabas del colegio- Taki era su "guapo" vecino universitario y actualmente tutor de matemáticas.

-bueno, es que me quede jugando con Hiro en la casa de vides juegos, ¿para que me buscabas? ¿No me dijiste que hoy no estudiaríamos?-

-lo se...es solo que tenía...algo importante que decirte- el pelirrosa noto al moreno considerablemente nervioso ¿Cómo lo sabia? Por que rascaba su nuca con bastante frecuencia a la par que se movía excesivamente.

-¿ah si? ¿Qué es...dime?-

-es difícil...de decir pero....Shu-chan, m-me gustas mucho- ¡listo! Lo había dicho, ahora solo se dedicaba a analizar la reacción del pequeño.

-Taki...yo- sinceramente no se esperaba algo como eso, llevaba ya un tiempo enamorado secretamente de su vecino, y cuando su mama le informo que seria su tutor no pudo mas que alegrarse, de ese modo podría convivir un poco mas con él, y hasta ser amigos por que era aun hecho que jamás se fijaría en un niño, o al menos eso creía.

-yo entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo, es algo complicado por que los dos somos hombres sin contar que tu aun eres muy pequeño y-

-shhh... ¿me dejas hablar?-

-lo siento, adelante-

-tú...tú también me gustas y mucho...es verdad que soy pequeño pero eso no me impide sentir algo por ti...y eso de que los dos somos hombres, bueno creo que no importa si de verdad nos queremos- una respuesta "muy" centrada a pesar de ser solo un niño.

-eso...eso significa que...entonces ¿tu...quieres salir conmigo?

-claro- y como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo, tomo su mano sacando un rubor del mayor.

**Fin del Flash back**

-sinceridad....franqueza....valentía ante lo adverso.....Taki- volvió a sonreír recodando aquellas viejas memorias- toda una mentira, tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño-

** Flash back**

-¡Taki...Taki... por favor espera!- gritaba mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, para alcanzar al moreno que ya casi estaba en la puerta, con la intención de marcharse.

-¿para que?-se giro de golpe - ¿Para seguir recordándome que eres un niño? ¡Ya lo se! Jamás había estado tan conciente de ello.

-pero...Taki entiéndeme, yo aun tengo miedo, no estoy listo...Solo dame un poco mas de tiempo.- hablaba afligido el pelirrosa.

-¿Cuánto más Shuichi?... ¡cuanto más debo esperar!...escucha, realmente te quiero, pero...-

-¿pero que?...si me quieres espera un poco mas-

-No puedo...-dijo en susurro, para después endurecer su mirada y hablar fuerte y claro- ¡y NO quiero esperar más...!

-pero Taki por favor- con sus orbes acuosas a punto de romper en llanto, hasta la voz se le quebraba.

-las cosas son así...-el moreno trato de calmarse, pero sin mucho éxito pues aun se oía exasperado- tenemos un año saliendo, me he portado lo mejor que he podido, he sigo gentil hasta el ultimo momento, ¡¿y tu aun tienes miedo?! -termino por gritar, asustando a Shuichi y esta vez si que lo hizo llorar.

-no de ti...es que yo nunca...- hipaba, tratando de calmarse un poco para poder hablar claramente.

-eso ya lo se...pero no puedo seguir con esto, tengo necesidades fisiológicas y ningún motivo para no satisfacerlas, ¿sabes cuantas personas desearían estar conmigo? ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo idiota que estas siendo?!

-Taki - Shu solo se estremecía cada vez que el mayor levantaba la voz, y su plan de calmarse y dejar de llorar se iba por la borda-... yo te amo...

-demuéstramelo- se cruzo de brazos en espera de la respuesta que el menor tendría a eso.

-pero...-la duda se apreciaba en todo el semblante de Shuichi.

-Si me amas como dices subamos a tu habitación y demuéstrame que es cierto...-el de ojos violetas solo agacho la mirada, pues aunque lo amara aun no quería dar ese paso, realmente tenia miedo.

-Olvídalo-esta vez su voz si sonaba relajada- eres un niño estúpido, y no pienses siquiera en buscarme, esto termino.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero tan solo llego a razón la perilla de la puerta cuando...

-no...Taki...-lo abrazo por la espalda mientras el otro sonreía triunfalmente- ...ven- lo tomo de la mano y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, una vez dentro Taki comenzó a besarlo con desespero, despojando al pequeño de sus ropas rápidamente.

-Taki...no tan de prisa- se removía incomodo ante la impaciencia que tenia el nombrado.

-¿y que tus padres nos vean? No lo creo, Pronto llegaran - el chico no puso objeción pero la actitud tan Bruta de su novio comenzaba a asustarlo, su cuerpo temblaba, mientras volvía a llorar, mas no hacia nada por detenerlo- ¡tu cuerpo escuálido y tu ineptitud en la cama son difíciles de llevar, y si a eso le sumas el que llores como niña lo haces prácticamente imposible!- se separo del cuerpo del menor muy molesto.

-¡pero Taki...no es mi culpa ya te dije que yo nunca he hecho esto!

-si lo entiendo- el chico se tranquilizo al escuchar esto- se que no es tu culpa el que no me excites, el que comete el error soy yo al estar intentando algo con un simple niño- se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto parado y semidesnudo en el marco de la puerta de su recamara, mientras el pelinegro se giraba para encararlo ya a punto de bajar las escaleras.

-me largo Shuichi, y espero no volver a verte, da gracias a tu estupidez y falta de atractivo el que hayas fallado en tu primera relación.-el menor solo pudo deslizarse hasta caer al alfombrado piso, y solo hasta que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse comenzó a llorar amargamente.

** Fin del Flash back**

-Maldito Taki- ya no lloraba mas al recordarlo, simplemente estaba cansado, ya había llorado demasiado por él- Después de Taki...todo ha sido lo mismo...-

** Flash back**

-Hola preciosura- un castaño muy atractivo se acercaba a Shuichi en una de las tantas fiestas a las que le gustaba asistir.

-hola, ¿Cómo estas?- hablo confiadamente al tiempo que le daba uno que otro coqueteo.

-bien...pero podría estar mejor, si tu quieres claro- el chico sonreía pícaramente muy entregado en su papel de galán de cine.

-¿si?- ya podía imaginar un poco lo que realmente quería decir aquel chico, pero no estaba de más preguntar para confirmarlo.

-por supuesto amor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar un poco mas intimo?- tomo su mano y la beso con tanta caballerosidad que le hizo pensar al pelirrosa que no estaría mal acompañarlo solo un rato.

-¿Por qué no?- y así salieron de la fiesta rumbo a un hotel, una vez estacionados ahí Shu decidió hablar- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-¿Por qué? Bueno lindura,-acariciando su barbilla- por que quiero que seas mío- lo beso apasionadamente, por un momento Shuichi pensó que estaría bien ya tenia 2 años desde su rompimiento con Taki, ya no era mas un niño y aunque el no lo pensara así, no era considerado poco atractivo, entraron a una habitación, y el castaño comenzó con caricias y besos bastante toscos para el gusto de Shuichi- Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo...con calma-

-no puedo...-volvió a besarlo- mira como me pones- haciéndolo tocar su muy excitado miembro, cosa que sonrojo al menor- no creo aguantar- Shuichi se dejo llevar unos minutos, hasta que sintió como le bajaban el pantalón con todo y bóxer de un solo tirón. Sin importar el haber roto la prenda o lastimarlo por tal acción, con presteza su acompañante lo puso boca abajo e intento introducir su pene en el pero Shuichi se lo impidió girándose mientras lo miraba exaltado.

-¡detente!.... ¿así como así?-

-oh cariño, ¿que esperabas? ¿Besos, caricias, velas y demás? Jajaja ¡ni que fueras virgen! Si no ¿Por qué accediste tan rápido?-hablo burlonamente- no seas iluso, solo quiero sexo así que ven acá y agáchate, para terminar pronto...no pienso pagar mas por este cuarto que lo necesario.

-¡cabrón, vete a la mierda!- se subió como pudo la ropa y antes de salir le dio un puntapié al castaño.

** Fin del Flash back**

-todos son iguales a ti, ninguno vale la pena- y es que todas sus citas habían terminado en lo mismo, unos solo querían sexo y otros, bueno los terminaba ahuyentado, con las experiencias pasadas estaba tan a la defensiva que ninguno lograba acercarse mas de lo permitido ¿eso solo significaba que no tenían ningún interés serio en el? Para irse con un poco de hostilidad así debía ser- ¿Por qué solo quieren sexo? ¿En esta vida no le dan importancia al amor? Jajaja que idiota soy...bien ¿y que hay de las enfermedades? ¿No temen contraer algo mortal? Definitivamente, no quiero tener que cargar con líos de parejas y esas tonterías, mientras pensaba cavilo en un comercial televisivo, promocionaban un juguete, uno de la película Wall-e, recordó el día que vio dicho filme en la casa de sus padres, a petición de su hermana -¿un robot es capaz de sentir algo? Jajaja lo dudo pero si existieran...en definitivo me gustaría que uno fuera mi novio- y con dolorosos recuerdos, experiencias desagradables e ideas locas comenzó a escribir.

Una hora mas tarde...

-termine....jeje es bueno, haber que dicen los chicos...-bostezo, mientras se estiraba un poco, ya llevaba algo de tiempo en esa situación y le era incomodo y hasta estaba algo acalambrado- ¡que sueño!- miro el reloj- ...las 12:00...yo no aguanto mas, me voy a dormir-

FIN DEL CAPITULO II


End file.
